Qué escribirle a Percy Weasley
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Existen ocasiones en las que sientes que el pergamino no transmitirá todo lo que deseas o en las que sientes que ya lo has dicho absolutamente todo. Eso es exactamente lo que siente Penelope Clearwater en este momento.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan en este caca drabble es de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic es para el topic "¡Desafía tus musas!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

* * *

**Qué escribirle a Percy Weasley**

* * *

_Soltó un suspiro exasperado antes de clavar su vista nuevamente en_ el pergamino. La tonta lechuza estaba esperando que le pusieran una contestación para volver a partir. Pero bueno, si es que esa lechuza tenía que descansar luego del golpazo que se había dado, por dios. Si se había estrellado con toda la ventana y llevaba un buen rato desorientada, pero lista para partir. De hecho, la postada de la carta explicaba que no había podido mandar a Hermes porque su madre la había pedido prestada para enviarle una carta a su tía Muriel y que esperaba que Errol no le diera muchos problemas.

Bueno, Errol no había dado problemas. Era agradable, tierna, y un poco vieja. Parecía dispuesta a hacer viajes larguísimos aun cuando no pudiera con ellos y a Penelope le había tenido que dar algo de comida y agua para que pudiera restablecerse del todo. Pero ahora estaba allí, como deseando marcharse, pero ella no llevaba ni media palabra escrita.

A ver, ¿qué poner? Percy siempre escribía medio pomposo, bonito, con quejas camufladas hacia sus hermanos Fred y George y, por supuesto, con todas las cosas lindas que le decía a Penelope. A veces la llamaba «Pen». Pero ella a veces se encontraba en esa engorrosa situación, de no saber que poner en una carta. Otra vez. Sentía que ya le hacía dicho cada cursilería existente a Percy y no quería repetirse. Además de que sus amigas solían burlarse de él, decían que era un exagerdado, un pomposo y un empollón. Penelope solía ignorarlas, ella no quería por novio a un _playboy_, o a una celebridad del Quidditch.

Quería a un chico tierno, agradable, trabajador, que le dedicara una sonrisa aun en los peores momentos, que la abrazara cuando estaba triste y cuando no también, que no la exhibiera como trofeo y que la respetara. Y todo eso junto, era Percy Weasley con sus gafas.

Exactamente eso.

Así que con un atisbo de sonrisa mojó la pluma en el tintero y empezó a escribir.

* * *

_Querido Percy:_

_No te preocupes tanto por Errol, está bien. Llegó bien, y quizá sólo le falta un poco de descanso. Deje que descansara en la jaula de Nym, pero a la orgullosa lechuza no le gustó nada. Creo que considera muy vieja a Errol. Ni idea... Ahora, cuando mande esta carta, estará bien, espero que no se de un golpe al llegar a tu ventana, porque parece costumbre que lo haga._

_Sobre ir al callejón Diagon, no se exactamente cuando planea acompañarme mi madre. Dice que quiere comprarle algo a mi hermana, creo que son golosinas. Ella también quiere acompañarlos, pero seguro de cruzara con sus vacaciones con mi padre y creo que no planea para nada perderse Viena. Creo que desde que nació ha deseado ir. Hace dos años me tocó ir a mi en su lugar porque le dio varicela. Estuvo varios días lamentándolo... Creo. En realidad me parece que fueron meses enteros. ¡La que quería acompañar a Viena a papá era ella y no yo! Por supuesto, como te imaginarás, cómo está de vacaciones no hace otra cosa más que tocar el piano. El otro día pasó todo el rato con canciones de los Beatles. ¿Los conoces? Supongo que no y es una lástima porque no te puedo llevar cintas, ¡en Hogwarts no funcionaría! No son nada ruidosos, como los greñudos de Las brujas de Macbeth, así que estoy segura de que al menos alguna canción te gustaría._

_En fin, mi hermana se irá a Viena con papá y será feliz. Yo me quedaré aquí este año, aunque probablemente vayamos a visitar a la abuela. Vive en Gales, creo que si te he contado, desde hace un montón de años aunque ni siquiera nació allí. Hablá galés a la perfección y yo no entiendo ni media palabra._

_No me entusiasma nada aprender galés, aunque si francés. Lástima que en Hogwarts no tenga tiempo de eso y seguro que tampoco puedo tomar un curso a distancia. ¿A qué dirección me enviarían las cartas? Estoy segura de que Hogsmeade no tiene ni apartado postal. Al menos ya sólo nos queda un año en Hogwarts y entonces podré dedicarme a lo que desee, además de trabajar. Mi papá insiste en que debería estudiar alguna carrera universitaria, aun se pregunta cómo es que se supone que saldré preparada para la vida a los dieciocho. Pero yo me río porque, aunque a veces tengo las mismas dudas, ¡ni siquiera tengo un título de bachillerato!_

_¡Me alegra muchísimo que seas el premio anual! Como sabes yo no obtuve la insignia… ¡estoy casi segura de que fue la chica de Hufflepuff, la prefecta de nuestro curso! La verdad es que se la merece mucho más que yo, me ganó en las notas por un tris y ademas siempre se esforzó. ¡Y está cursando Pociones en ÉXTASIS! Ya, ya, ya sé que tú también, pero yo me quedé a muy poco. ¡Mi único Supera las Expectativas fue en una materia que requería un Excelente para seguirla! Parece como si ayer hubieramos recibido los resultados de nuestros TIMOS… Y lo cierto es que ya pasó un año._

_¡Además es nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarts? ¿No estás emocionado?_

_Yo un poco sí, debo admitirlo, porque sé que después todo será diferente del todo. ¡Imagina! ¡No nos veremos diario! Eso sólo para empezar… Además quieres entrar a trabajar al ministerio y yo… bueno, aun no lo sé. Me parece que haré algunas prácticas en Hechizos Experimentales o esas cosas, lo mío no es la burocracia y mucho menos el gobierno. Gwen dice que me iría muy bien en cualquier lugar, pero yo insisto en que confía demasiado en mí. Bueno, tú también lo haces. ¿Recuerdas como insististe que mi S en Pociones era sólo un error? Me consoló tanto aquello…_

_Bueno, debo bajar porque mamá hizo tarta de ciruela. Es la primera vez que la hace y quiere que la probemos todos por si es un desastre. Al menos dice que así nos envenena a todos de una vez. Dejaré que Errol repose un poco más y cuando suba enviaré la carta. Espero que estés muy bien, querido… ¡Muero por verte! Espero que eso ocurra pronto._

_Tuya, Penelope C._


End file.
